memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Kobayashi Maru
Macht das mit den japanischen Zeichen Sinn? Ich seh da nur Quadrate... --84.130.134.80 18:07, 23. Mär 2005 (EST) : Ich seh Fragezeichen (Firefox 1.0 mit WinXP). -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 01:02, 24. Mär 2005 (EST) ::Ich sehe die Schriftzeichen im Firefox 1.0 und dabei habe ich keine Plugins installiert. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 02:35, 24. Mär 2005 (EST) ::: Nachdem klar war, dass ich lokal einen Fehler habe, bin ich mal zu den Leuten von Unicode gegangen, die konnten mir dann auch helfen. Ich musste in der Spracheinstellung die "Ostasiatischen Schriften" installieren und Windows neustarten. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 03:47, 24. Mär 2005 (EST) ::::wer sagt eigendlich das es ein fiktives schiff ist? wer weis, vieleicht is das ja genauso passiert!?! --Shisma 17:41, 17. Mai 2005 (UTC) Bei einer wörtlichen Übersetzung würde ich doch annehmen, dass auch der "Kobayashi"-Teil übersetzt wird. Oder handelt es sich dabei um einen mehr oder weniger unübersetzbaren Eigennamen wie Yamamoto? - 217.236.18.103 15:32, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::::MA/en sagt: Kobayashi (小林) is a typical Japanese surname which means "small forest". Aber da ich kein Japanisch kann will ich da nichts Falsches schreiben--Bravomike 16:36, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Also wirklich, wann soll der ganze mist erwähnt worden sein, das ist doch sicher Non-canonkram Soran 18:15, 21. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Kanonisch genug?--Bravomike 18:16, 21. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :: Dann sry, bei denn sidebars weiss man hier ja nie, die werden öffters Mit Non-Canon infos erstellt, wo kommtn das bild vor 18:18, 21. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ist auf dem Hauptbildschirm im Enterprise-Simulator zu sehen, als der Notruf eingeht, im Hintergrund das Rote ist die Neutrale Zone, in die die (simulierte) Enterprise gleich fliegt--Bravomike 18:21, 21. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Es empfiehlt sich auch immer in die Bearbeitungsgeschichte eines Artikels zu schauen. Dort habe ich u.a. angegeben, dass die Daten direkt aus dem Kinofilm kommen. 20:11, 21. Feb. 2008 (UTC) USS Die [[USS Raven|USS ''Raven]] ist ebenfalls ein ziviles Schiff mit einem USS-Präfix. Warum können wir die [[USS Kobayashi Maru|USS Kobayashi Maru]] nicht akzeptieren?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:21, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß, und umgekehrt haben z.B. die SS Vico und die SS Tsiolkovsky kein USS, scheinen aber in der Sternenflotte zu sein. Ein Indiz, dass das Schiff (zumindest das aus ST II) zivil ist, ist die Formulierung "Master" statt "Commander" oder "Captain", aber auch das ist nicht wirklich ein Beweis. Letztendlich habe ich gedacht, es wäre besser, den Artikel so zu belassen, weil ganz ohne Präfix die Sache offener ist, aber es stimmt natürlich, dass das "USS" ausdrücklich genannt wird. Soll also verschoben werden?--Bravomike 09:36, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :PS: Die Raven würde ich übrigens eindeutig als Sternenflottenschiff auffassen, nicht als ziviles Schiff, immerhin hat sie das Logo der FLotte auf der Hülle. Scheint mir nur an Zivilisten ausgeliehen zu sein, aber sicher weis man es eben nicht.--Bravomike 09:37, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) moment. ausgerechnet auf der Raven war nicht das Symbol der Sternenflotte (also die Pfeilspizue)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:53, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Oh, da hab ich wohl irgendwas verwechselt, ich bitte um Verzeihung.--Bravomike 10:53, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Nebenbei, da es kein reales Schiff ist wissen wir nicht ob die Kobayashi Maru von 2258 ebenfalls ein Klasse-3-Tanker unter Kojiro Vance ist, oder ob einige Details der Simulation (z.B. der Name) bis 2285 verändert wurden. Der derzeitige Artikel unter der Bezeichnung Kobayashi Maru ist auf jeden Fall korrekt, zu behaupten dass diese Daten auch auf die USS Kobayashi Maru zutreffen ist reine spekulation. --Tribble-Freund 12:19, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Sehr guter Hinweis. Mir kommt der Gedanke, dass man einfach zwischen dem Artikel Kobayashi Maru und einem Artikel USS Kobayashi Maru trennen könnte, allerdings müsste man sich dafür darauf festlegen, dass das Schiff aus ST II kein USS hat.--Bravomike 12:59, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC)